To enhance performance of a wireless communication network (including coverage, average throughput of a cell, cell edge throughput, and uplink/downlink spectrum utilization ratio), base stations of different transmitting power or different access types may be deployed in the same coverage area to form heterogeneous and multi-layer coverage. For example, in a LTE (Long Term Evolution, Long Term Evolution) system, a heterogeneous network made up of a macro base station (such as macro eNodeB) and a low-power base station (an access point such as Home eNodeB, micro eNodeB, pico eNodeB, Relay eNodeB, and RRH) is designed to enhance hotspot coverage, indoor dead zone (or weak zone) coverage, and cell edge coverage of macro base station in the area covered by the macro base station and to enhance average throughput of the cell, cell edge throughput, uplink/downlink spectrum utilization ratio of the cell, and to reduce network cost and Capital Expenditure (CAPEX, generally referring to investment in the form of funds and fixed assets) of the operator.
With increase of complexity of network deployment, interference is severer, and the existing interference management technologies are challenged. Some low-power base stations do not establish signaling interface to the macro network, and are unable to perform interference coordination by using the ICIC (Inter-Cell Interference Coordination, Inter-Cell Interference Coordination) technology between base stations. Besides, the signaling involved in the ICIC brings signaling load to the interfaces between base stations. In the prior art, no technology is available for measuring restricted resource. When an eNB (evolved NodeB, evolved NodeB) sends a RRC (Radio Resource Control, Radio Resource Control) reconfiguration message that carries measurement configuration to the UE (User Equipment, User Equipment), the measurement configuration is based on mean values of measurement of CRS (Cell-specific Reference Signal, Cell-specific Reference Signal) calculated by the UE in the evaluation period. After receiving the message that carries the measurement configuration, the UE measures CRS based on a subframe at intervals in the evaluation period, and reports the result of measurement performed by use of unrestricted resource according to the rules in the configuration message.
At least the following problems are found in the prior art: When the UE suffers interference, the UE performs only unrestricted measurement (it is assumed that the quality of the measured cell is very low, and no cell better than the victim cell is available or the operator expects the UE to prefer the victim cell), obtains a result of the unrestricted measurement, and report the result. In this case, if the UE is located in the victim cell, the UE hands over futilely, or, if the UE in the victim cell measures only specific resource, the network is unable to perform interference coordination; if the UE is located in the aggressor cell, the UE in the aggressor cell has no opportunity to hand over to the victim cell, or, if the UE measures only specific resource, too many UEs hand over to the victim cell, which leads to congestion of the victim cell.